Last Favour
by CleverMonkey
Summary: He wasn't going to grant her any more favours. Grimmjow X Orihime :D Little OOC of Grimmjow - don't hurt me!


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Bleach or these amazing characters, they are owned by the illustrious Tite Kubo (if I did, the eps with Grimmjow would all be x rated, and they'd all have him in XD) and I make no money from this writing.

Warnings: Lovely language and lemony goodness =).

A/N: Possibly a more than a little OOC of Grimmjow but oh well, we can't have everything.

* * *

The way he looked at her said it all. When she was 'invited' to meetings with her household Espada, she could feel his eyes scratching into her skin, his wide smile tasting her, his cold hands destroying her resolve. She knew by the way his lidded eyes scorched her flesh that Ichimaru looked at her like a pet.

Alternatively, the fourth stared right through her being. Green eyes ripped new depths into her self-esteem issues as she understood that with each look he gave her, she disgusted him more and more. Her faith in her friends, while some were impressed by her loyalty, she knew that her naivety sickened him. In Ulquiorra's presence, she was nothing more than vermin.

The fifth, she found, made her spine shiver more times than she thought possible in the same minute. His lecherous gaze thread itself into every fibre of her body and no matter how she acted, she could almost feel his intent on her strengthen. When Nnoitra looked at her, she knew his mind was clouded with lust.

However, it was the watch of the sixth that chilled her to the bone most. She could feel his cerulean eyes drill into the back of her skull with the amount of hatred that dripped from them. Even when she was nowhere near the man, the venomous looks he gave her constantly would not leave her mind. She had no clue as to why Grimmjow despised her so much more recently but eventually resolved that he probably did not need a reason.

Orihime knew she would not be welcomed with open arms to Los Noches, but just one glance from any of the four men was enough to wish a thousand more times harder to be rescued from this nightmare.

* * *

What she held over him was humiliating to say the least, and to top it off, the bint just screamed 'weak' in every way she acted. The thought that someone as powerful as Grimmjow would be somehow indebted to the pitiful girl nauseated the sixth Espada more than the notion that he might one day repay that bloody debt. But his avoidance of what he 'owed' her only lengthened his torture.

Even if the new resident of the fortress knew naught of his debt to her and asked for nothing from him, he knew that his god-forsaken pride (the same pride that had got him into this fucking mess to begin with) wouldn't relent at all until it was completely satisfied that nothing – absolutely nothing – tied him to the girl.

As he mentally cursed himself, he completely missed the terrified stance of the girl in question as she felt his undeniable hatred and frustration lash out at her. It wasn't until she'd scampered away to 'safety' that he realised that the look on her face (most likely resembling a deer caught in the headlights of a VERY big and heavy truck) would have cheered him up no end – even if just for a few minutes.

* * *

Some women, he found, could only hold his interest for a few moments – if that – whereas others would hypnotise him for weeks on end. Nnoitra was quickly becoming obsessed with the busty new arrival to 'his' home and, though he was certain that this admiration of her curvaceous form would not dissipate any time soon, he wasn't completely sure of how long he could handle the lack of interaction between him and his latest fixation.

Knowing that the object of his fascination could sometimes be a little dense, he decided that the best foot forward would not be a subtle one. In fact, as soon as he saw her dawdling along the plain-yet-mesmerising hallways, he placed his hand firmly on her left shoulder, causing her to jump with a start right out of her daydream, and whispered in her right ear, "Hmmm, Hime-Chan, I don't think I've introduced myself properly, I do apologise." He allowed her a moment to calm, but seeing that she did no such thing, he promptly turned her body to face him, shock as to how close his form was to hers evident on his face. "My name is Nnoitra Jiruga, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

The fifth Espada allowed a smirk to spread across his face, which only increased as she trembled in his hold, causing her deliciously voluptuous body to quiver before his gaze.

"Th-thank you, N-Nnoitra, but I really must be getting along," the girl managed to stumble out as she peeled herself from his capture, "You see, Ulquiorra won't be happy if he finds I'm not in my quarters." And with that, Orihime escaped Nnoitra's gaze – for now – as she found the much needed solitude in her room.

* * *

Not too many days later, Orihime found the silver-haired former Shinigami perched on the couch as she entered her quarters.

"Aizen-sama want'd me to check tha' our little princess was comfortable," Ichimaru purred as Orihime gave the man a questioning look, rooted to the spot. He stood up and approached her frozen form as he continued, "An' if not, Aizen of course want'd me to personally see tha' any discomfort was rectified."

The faked smile plastered on his face made Orihime want to flee from her room but her disobedient feet kept her in place. She merely shook her head when Gin asked her if there was anything he could do for her.

Ichimaru took a further step closer to her petrified figure and placed a thumb under her chin, forcing her to stare at his hooded eyes. "In tha' case, Pet-sama, just feel free to le' me know if ya' need anythin'." He dug his thumb into her chin forcefully, causing the girl to wince in pain. At her perfect response, Gin lowered his head to her level and spoke to her in a soft but unsettling voice, "Good pet."

Orihime didn't completely understand just what had happened between her and Ichimaru but felt herself release an apparently held-in breath at his departure.

* * *

Grimmjow didn't understand why the scene of Gin walking out of the girl's room with such a look on his face made his blood boil. 'Tch, just 'cause he can bully the bitch however much he likes without getting a fucking headache,' the blue haired Espada reasoned. He backed up this thought as her saw her freaked-out mug before Gin shut her door and figured, 'Just 'cause I didn't make her face go that way.'

Before he could further confuse himself (which he found becoming annoyingly more frequent these days) he stalked away from the girl's quarters, hands buried deep within his pockets.

* * *

If her stupid face displaying the love for each of her pathetic friends didn't make him want to turn away from her in disgust, the drip's hope-plastered face as she stared at the still moon sure made Ulquiorra want to.

Fulfilling Aizen's request to be polite to the girl, Ulquiorra tapped sharply on the door before entering the chamber completely.

Orihime turned to the pale-faced man and smiled her thanks at him for bringing in her dinner.

"Make sure you finish this meal, Orihime-chan, as Aizen will not be pleased if his guest goes hungry." Ulquiorra ripped the smile off her face before destroying it for at least the next few moments by adding, "And you can stop staring out of that window waiting for that Kurosaki to turn up and rescue you anytime soon, because he won't if he's got any sense about him. Although that probably means he'll come storming in tomorrow and get himself killed."

He exited the room stoically but rejoiced inside as the undeserving grin was no longer stuck on her face, as though this world offered any form of hope or happiness.

* * *

Orihime found herself sobbing every evening as she ate her meal, Ulquiorra's cold eyes reminding her of the truth he spoke of. Although she knew Ichigo was by no means stupid enough to come here only to get himself killed on sight, she selfishly wished that he would come for her without waiting. This only added to her grief as her heartless thoughts tainted her mind but that she knew deep down, he was not going to risk everything on the spot for her. She had no idea how much more time she would be forced to spend here, by her own choice, but every second longer slowly dissolved her soul.

She set her just-finished meal to the side on the tray left on the small table and turned to the couch, planning on just getting her sleepless rest over and done with when the creek of her door announced that someone was disturbing her 'privacy' once more.

"Hime-chan, I thought it was about time we got to know each other better," without turning to the Espada, Orihime immediately recognised her new acquaintance's lecherous voice.

She was just about to turn around and ask what he wanted with her, when she felt two cold hands latch on to her shoulders to hold her steady as his raspy tongue traced the column of her throat.

"Please, don't," Orihime whimpered as Nnoitra's hands followed the curves of her sides and stomach before advancing higher. Her eyes widened as she realised she truly had no control over what happened next but let out fruitless yells and screams of her discomfort as the Espada's hands memorised the feeling of her chest.

* * *

As much as he felt the little happy bitch had this coming, Grimmjow couldn't nudge the urge to put an end to her displeasure and thus release himself from his debt to her. Smirking, he realised that if nothing else, his interruption would piss off the fifth Espada no end, and well, he couldn't pass up an opportunity like that, could he?

Decided, Grimmjow purposefully stalked in the direction of the human girl's screams, gradually picking up his pace subconsciously.

* * *

Feeling the Espada begin to peel the top of her white uniform she was forced to wear away from her body, Orihime closed her eyes and silently wished the situation away, while continuing to make herself heard, even if no one cared. But of course, Nnoitra felt only encouraged by her desperate attempts to be 'saved'.

Her voice failing her, Orihime gave up and tried to cry away the feelings around her, dropping her head and attempted to push the images and feelings to the back of her troubled mind when she heard the door blast open. She instantly felt relieved that someone – someone – had heard her and she was to be saved but as soon as she recognised the terrifying spiritual pressure, she suddenly believed her situation in life had just become a lot worse. During her mental chorus of 'Why me's, Orihime completely missed Nnoitra being caught off guard as Grimmjow ripped him away from the girl.

"Outta' luck today, Nnoitra, as I'm getting fuckin' fed up of the bitch's yelling!" Grimmjow smirked maniacally at his rival's snarl. Orihime turned and whimpered slightly as the feeling of the spiritual pressures rising and beginning to crush her.

"What d'ya want, Grimmjow? This doesn't concern you!" Nnoitra provoked, already seeing through Grimmjow's facade. Orihime used the power of her Shun Shun Rikka to internally protect her soul from being crushed, but at the same time suddenly interested in why Grimmjow had turned up to be her not-so shining knight in armour.

With no intention of giving an answer, Grimmjow pinned the perverted Espada against the wall in his signature stance by the throat. He took out his pent-up frustration that he didn't realise he even had by repeatedly punching the superior Espada before tossing Nnoitra's almost limp form out of the room.

Still grinning like a madman, Grimmjow turned to face the immobilised girl, looking as though she was staring death in the face.

"That was for restorin' my arm, girl," Grimmjow barked at her, satisfied with her slight nod of the head, all too aware that his words probably hadn't sunk in and weren't likely to for a while. "So don't go expectin' any more favours, got it?"

He abruptly left Orihime's room before she could respond (not that she would have responded in time, unless he was willing to wait a couple of hours – unlikely) and all she could do for a while was blink. And blink again. And again.

* * *

Orihime could definitely feel two less pairs of eyes breaking her apart, if just for a while. Although Gin's destructive gaze was upon her more times than not, and Ulquiorra never failed to dish out his fair share of punishment, she no longer felt the lecherous glare of Nnoitra's burning into her body. Additionally, she felt the hate-filled stares from the sixth Espada cease altogether, but that relief was short-lived, as, within the week, his terrifying looks were shredding her apart again, and this time, she knew they were back with a vengeance.

Orihime desperately tried to avoid Grimmjow like the plague, but she still managed to be in his presence long enough occasionally to nearly choke on his want to plunge his restored hand into her gut (just for the irony that she knew would not be wasted on him) purely to be rid of her.

During the day for the past week or so, Aizen had been gradually draining her energy as he continuously ordered her to perform to him her powers and told her how to develop them. During every session, he repeatedly asked her if she felt strong enough to keep going but Orihime knew better than to respond negatively.

She sighed for the millionth time it seemed as she reclined on the sofa in her quarters, hoping to relax her tired and aching muscles, and looking forward to a possibly peaceful nap.

* * *

Orihime's light snooze had turned in a blissfully deep slumber about robots and Chinese take-away, but the girl continued to sleep heavily as Ichimaru slithered into her room and lowered his hands to a firm hold on her hips.

The girl's brow furrowed as she felt the familiarly sinister grip on her body and awoke to a nightmare of Gin snaking his hands up beneath the spaghetti top she wore to sleep in, only to rake his nails down her ribs, hissing in pleasure at the girl's shrieks.

"Good pet," He once again whispered into her ear. Orihime barely had enough energy to heal the bleeding scratches on her torso, only to find them replaced with deeper and more painful ones immediately. "Now, now, pet. Don't go spoilin' my fun, now," Ichimaru murmured.

Threading his hands down her bare legs, he ran a single but deadly digit up each leg from her fragile ankles to the place still covered by the panties that hid her from his sickening gaze. Gin decided he would have to do that several times seeing as she made the most beautiful screams to his ears then.

* * *

Grimmjow didn't think his head even got a say in where his feet were taking him when he had been initially pulled from doing nothing by the yells by the girl, but now his mind only offered a helpful – not – string of mockery. 'Well, it may be worth it, if this gives me a coupla day's freedom.' No, he wasn't bloody pleased that after he felt he'd repaid his debt that he still felt he owed the friggin' wench something only a few days later.

More than a little annoyed about doing this again, he paid even less attention to the girl's door. As he was approaching her, he'd recognised the spiritual pressure but it was only then that it registered that this guy was probably stronger than him. 'Fuck'.

Ichimaru hadn't expected to be interrupted but he would not let an audience stop him from enjoying his pet. As he was just about to turn his head away from the beautifully bleeding girl, Gin felt a surprisingly strong grip drag him away from his toy.

He had no fucking clue as to how he was planning to change anything here, let alone permanently, but Grimmjow just wanted to get the snake of a man out of the girl's room.

And he would.

* * *

Orihime managed to pull her tightly closed eyes apart as she felt her attacker be ripped from her. She didn't know what to expect, but seeing Grimmjow once again defending her (if that was what he was doing) wasn't it. Although not immediately, his warning that he wouldn't help her again had eventually needled its way into her brain.

So when she saw him drag Gin completely out of her presence, she was more than a little surprised. After painfully sitting up, Orihime quickly understood that although Nnoitra was only one level superior to Grimmjow, Gin was most likely to be a lot stronger than the Sexta Espada. After all the times he'd managed to scare her more than she believed possible, Orihime suddenly found her fearing the safety of the blue-haired Espada.

She hadn't realised that she was crying until she felt the salty drops sting the numerous cuts beneath the once white cloth of her strappy top.

Finding the energy to heal the worst of the cuts on her stomach and legs, Orihime tried to abandon thoughts of the Sixth Espada battling it out with the silver haired former Shinigami, and tried to picture the comforts her friends would offer her now. She knew that Ichigo's attack against anyone who hurt her would be pretty much out done by the feisty protectiveness of Tatsuki and she nearly laughed at the inevitable hugging session with Rangiku she imagined.

She was pulled from her imagination by Grimmjow's weak spiritual pressure. At first she thought that the two must have fought a fair amount away but when she looked at where her door had once been, she realised that despite how close he was his spiritual pressure was dangerously weak.

Beginning to rise from the couch, the hard blue gaze of the Espada told her to remain where she was. The deep cut that seemed to be already on the mend across his left cheek, one that she only now realised marred an otherwise perfect face, managed to distract her gaze from the several deep gashes on his torso and the fact that the left sleeve of his short jacket was practically completely red.

The injured Espada approached the girl slowly, already regretting that he got to her too late seeing the cuts that were still present on her skin as he examined her body. He scowled as he wondered why she hadn't bothered to heal the rest of them but before he could stop himself, his non-red hand rested on her left leg as he inspected the damage. Looking back, he'd guess that he'd been distracted by her injuries from his own and that the next thing he knew he found himself trying not to crush the girl beneath his collapsed form.

It was then that Grimmjow noticed her tears.

For him.

And so he let her heal him as much as she could, still unaware of how weak her powers were. While she was at it, Orihime quickly fixed the door, as it required little energy seeing as it wasn't alive.

Orihime relaxed a little as she felt his spiritual pressure begin to rise, however slightly. As he lay in between her long legs looking to the side, she felt his head rest on her relaxing chest. Subconsciously, Orihime began to run her hands through his mess of teal blue hair and chuckled slightly when she heard Grimmjow growl quietly but didn't find the effort to tell her off. They remained as such for what could have been hours or days for all they cared.

The girl checked that the weight that was slumbering on her was still improving health-wise, and was pleased to realise that his spiritual pressure was already not far off what it normally was. She realised with a smile that the reason Grimmjow was still where he was because he was probably too lazy to get up and move.

When he drifted off to still much-needed sleep, she found she couldn't follow as guilt plagued her thoughts.

He was in this state because of her.

And she couldn't even heal him completely at the moment. She didn't deserve his protection – if that's what that was. Orihime suddenly realised that no matter what he did, he couldn't stop the pair that haunted her waking hours from returning and ruining what was left of her. Gin was about four seconds away from defiling her and Nnoitra probably wasn't too far behind.

With a newfound determination, Orihime decided that there was at least one decision over what happened to her body that she was going to make.

Stopping her caresses of his blue hair, Orihime slowly lowered her hand to his chin and tilted his head up towards her. After memorising the softened features of his face with her eyes and fingertips, she tilted her own head down and brushed his soft lips in a gentle kiss.

Her first.

Despite the obvious distraction of Grimmjow's still sleeping form begin to return her kiss, Orihime thought to herself once more, 'I'm calling the shots this time. I'd much rather give_ him_ what others might _take_ from me.' As Orihime deepened the kiss, she knew that he was awake when he carefully slid up her form to grip the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss even more.

He had a pretty good idea with the girl was getting at and was more than happy to accept her unspoken challenge. He smirked against her lips as she gasped at the sensation of him licking her lips and therefore granting him more access to the delicious cavern that was her mouth. He let a growl pass his lips as he felt her blunt fingernails scratch the back of his head. In response, she repeated the action but with a little more force. 'Hmm, she catches on quick.'

The hand not supporting his weight left the back of her neck to slip down to her sides and to trace the scratches on her stomach. Grimmjow immediately growled as he realised that she still hadn't healed herself and that was when he realised that she was practically out of her mysterious energy.

'Tch, probably wasted on me,' he thought bitterly before carefully sliding back down her heated body to rest his head on her stomach. He gently began to lick the cuts as he revealed more of her damaged skin as he peeled the now stripy top up from her body, feeling the cuts immediately heal faster.

While not completely understanding his subtle acts of apology, Orihime had to admit that the way he treated the skin which had too recently been mistreated felt wonderful and the sensation of his tongue sliding up her body created an unimaginable feeling in her lower stomach. Without asking – not that she would have stopped him – he revealed her creamy mounds to his hungry gaze, not realising that he had been silently praying that she was clean from injury there until he silently thanked whoever was listening. If she thought that him licking her abdomen was thrilling, the mind-blowing sensations he was creating by licking, sucking and nipping at one nipple while stroking and pinching the other with his oh so talented fingers was exquisite.

He smirked against her skin as he revelled in her mewls and sighs of pleasure and grinned even more when he heard her disappointed whines as he left her skin to perform the same rituals on each of the cuts on her legs before once more removing her clothing without permission.

Grimmjow's piercing gaze seemed to warn her very momentarily that she was going to be in for a whole world of pleasure very soon as he dipped his head down to lap his tongue along her sex.

Her throaty moan added to her delicious taste made him growl against her, sending magical vibrations over her clitoris before he slid his talented tongue inside her slowly.

Orihime once again placed her hands in his hair and raked against his scalp to keep him exactly where he was – not that he had any intention of moving, yet.

Grimmjow's now throbbing cock caught his attention and he immediately replaced his tongue with two fingers as he roughly kissed her mewling lips. She battled against his lips for dominance over the kiss but quickly lost as he added a third finger to her now dripping sex.

He felt her small hands slide his still bloodstained jacket off his shoulders and it soon joined the small pile of her clothes. After she removed his hakamas with shaky hands, they too joined the pile.

"Please, Grimmjow," and that was all it took. He smirked down at her begging form and removed his fingers to place them over her clitoris. He lined himself up at her entrance and when she rubbed against him, he knew he was lost. Taking her fast while stroking her clitoris to distract her from the pain of the intrusion, Grimmjow found that he needed his own distraction to stop him from _cumming right then and there._

Although it had first hurt like hell, Orihime adjusted quite quickly to the intrusion thanks to his, again, very talented fingers. After she knew she was comfortable but he still wasn't moving, she gave him an experimental squeeze.

"_Fuck,_" he cursed as he tried to get a grip. He knew she was getting slightly impatient when she did it again – harder though – and the thought of the little Orihime getting impatient with him, Grimmjow, was almost laughable. He answered her second silent request as he began to thrust in and out of her welcoming body slowly but in no way gentle.

Hearing her moan at every penetration, Grimmjow wondered how she'd react to being taken faster and maybe a little harder.

Well.

Very well, he discovered.

At first her hips met him thrust for thrust but, by this point she simply clamped her thighs around his hips as he brought her to peak after peak.

It was when she began gasping his name like a whispered mantra that he lost his resolve, realising that this was the best fuck he'd had in a long time, if at all. He pound into her until he felt his release and her dull fingernails digging into his shoulders sent him over the edge.

And once again he rested his head on her chest, this time with fewer clothes and her not so relaxed, but just as comfortable.

And also, he tried to convince himself yet again that he stayed there because he was too lazy to move at all.

* * *

He'd told her when they'd both caught their breaths that that was the last time he was granting her any kind of favour.

So why was he now beating the crap out of Nnoitra again for finding him in the girl's room?

Because, just as before, Nnoitra was in _his_ girl's room.

* * *

A/N: This be-eth my first fic of this couple after i've read practically every fic i can get my peepers on for this pairing

Hope it's not too bad and i'd love con/crit if there's any going :D

I'll wait to see if anyone has any before i try and write another (i have a big jotter of all my fun ideas for these two that i feel is gna get full soon :P)

Hope you enjoyed (please say if you did / didn't) but don't flame me, i'm too sensitive! [=


End file.
